Valkyrie
The Valkyrie card is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). She is an area damage, melee troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. A Valkyrie card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. She bears orange hair, a double-bladed battle axe, a brown fur coat, and attacks with a powerful whirl of her axe, damaging all the ground troops surrounding her in a 360-degree area of effect. Strategy *The Valkyrie is extremely effective against ground swarms, such as the Skeleton Army and Goblin Gang. *She is also extremely effective against most ranged low-hitpoint troops like the Spear Goblins and ranged medium-hitpoint troops like the Musketeer, Witch, and Wizard. However, she must be placed right next to them so that she does not take unnecessary damage. *The Valkyrie is very powerful in combination with the Mini P.E.K.K.A., as they are able to cover each others' main weaknesses (The Valkyrie is weak against tough targets, while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. is weak against swarms). This combo, however, is very susceptible to air units such as the Minion Horde or the Mega Minion *The Valkyrie also works extremely well with the Witch. Since they both do area damage, and the Witch can target air, they can take out most swarms, and the Witch's Skeletons can distract and attack single-target units and tanks like the P.E.K.K.A. **An effective way to use this combination is to deploy the Valkyrie in front and then place the Mini P.E.K.K.A. directly behind her. The Mini P.E.K.K.A. will push the Valkyrie forwards at its speed, causing her to take the initial damage. Then after engaging enemy resistance (if any at all), the Mini P.E.K.K.A will run in front of the Valkyrie, allowing her to survive to continue dealing damage as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. protects her instead. **However, neither can target air units, so it is best to also place some troops that target air, like Musketeer, or other spells (such as Poison) to deal with any of them. **This combo can also be done with a Prince and a Valkyrie and can be better since the Prince has more health and his charge ability allows the combo to move even faster. **A cheaper alternative is to combine the Valkyrie with Goblins. While weak to area damage, the Goblins can quickly push the Valkyrie to the Crown Tower, and their combined damage will be enough to quickly bring it down if not countered. *Defensively, the Valkyrie is effective when played patiently. Instead of dropping it directly to attack troops, a better strategy is to drop the Valkyrie between the enemy's ranged and melee units, allowing the Valkyrie to take the opposing troops' focus while wreaking havoc with her melee 360-degree area damage. *The Valkyrie can be easily countered with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., Minions, Knight, or a Mega Minion. Additionally, well placed low damage troops, such as Ice Wizard, Spear Goblins, or Archers can also defeat the Valkyrie. *A very powerful combination is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops, the Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from swarms and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. **However, this push can be stopped by Minion Horde, as the Musketeer often is not capable of one-shotting Minions. **This push can also be crippled by the Bowler, as his knockback and damage slow down the Hog Rider, Valkyrie, and Musketeer. **This push is often called the Trifecta. *The Valkyrie is a great counter to the Graveyard since she can quickly eliminate the skeletons with her 360-degree spin attack and can survive every damaging spell in the game. *A Valkyrie can be used in tandem with a Balloon. This is done by placing the Valkyrie in front of the Balloon since she can soak up the damage of the Crown Tower while dealing with smaller units that may target the Balloon, leaving the Balloon with a higher chance of reaching the tower. However, This combo is highly susceptible to Minion Horde since neither unit has the capability of dealing with air units. *An Inferno Tower can defeat a Valkyrie if the opponent has no Zap. However, this is a negative elixir trade and leaves you with a one elixir loss. History *The Valkyrie card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's attack speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.6 sec). *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's hitpoints and damage by 10%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update made her affected by spell push-back. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update increased the Valkyrie's damage by 5%. *On 12/2/18, a Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's hit speed to 1.4 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Valkyrie‘s hitpoints by 7% and made her first attack faster. *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Valkyrie from Goblin Stadium (Arena 1) to Bone Pit (Arena 2). *On 3/9/18, a Balance Update decreased the Valkyrie's hit speed to 1.6 sec (from 1.4 sec). *On 7/1/19, a Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's hit speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.6 sec) *On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update increased the Valkyrie's range from 1 to 1.2 (now classified as Melee: Medium), and its splash radius to 2.4 (from 2). *On 5/8/19, the August 2019 Update fixed a bug where the Valkyrie's range was actually 1.9 tiles (decreased by 0.7 tiles to correctly match Melee: Medium's 1.2 tiles). Trivia *The fur coat resembles that of the Level 5 Valkyrie from Clash of Clans. *The Valkyrie, the Dark Prince, the Mega Knight, and the Royal Ghost are the only melee troops that deal area damage. *The Valkyrie is the subject of an Emote. de:Walküre es:Valquiria fr:Valkyrie it:Valchiria ru:Валькирия